thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aile
Aile Is a Character from the Series Megaman ZX and makes another appearance in Megaman ZX Advent, The Specific Time where she is pulled is before the trip to the Ouroboros Model. Aile is the main character of Megaman ZX and is the Female Counterpart of Vent, it is still unclear if Vent is Aile's brother or just a genderbent version of Aile Game History following information can be found in the Megaman Wikia 10 years before Mega Man ZX, Aile went with her mom to the fair, where Mavericks attacked. The Slither Inc. forces repelled them, but Aile's mom was apparently killed. Aile is the chosen one for Biometal Model X, and through Double Megamerge can use the other Biometals. In this game, Aile fights to defeat Serpent and destroy Model W, to put a stop to Serpent's Project Haven, which consisted of using the fear of Cyber-elves and people by creating simulated Maverick attacks, and eventually using them as sacrifices along with Aile's hatred to feed Model W and awaken it as the "Ultimate Mega Man". After defeating Model W and Serpent, Serpent divulges that all Mega Men were designed to destroy each other and survive to control Model W, and that the process was all just a game to decide the ruler of the world. Serpent then continues on to say that even she has the blood of "the man who made Model W" in her veins, which disturbs Aile. As Slither, Inc. begins to collapse, Serpent claims that destruction still awaits them so long as humans have emotions, there will always be hate, they are the true Mavericks. Aile, still troubled by Serpents words, is reassured by Giro appearing as a Cyber-elf telling her to forget the past, that destiny is not something that is given and that her power is the key to shaping her own future. With restored confidence, Aile swears to use her power responsibly to fight for what matters. In the second game, Aile returns in Grey's story. She is 18 years old , wears her jacket open with the addition of an emblem and has her longer hair tied up. She still uses Model ZX and has been destroying Model Ws to end the Game of Destiny. Vent and Aile also appear together in an image when the player receives the "Chosen Ones" cipher when Aeolus is defeated, revealing that Master Albert, using his government position, made sure that select individuals who reported to Legion were infused with his DNA. Bio-Gate History (Arc 1) Aile appeared in the town of Tomoeda after the Bio-Gate pulled her from her world, she met up with Subaru and later Scorpion, after travelling together, they met up with Trigger, Aile, Trigger and Subaru had to fight Scorpion after he lost control and Aile got heavily wounded and this event scarred Subaru. Bio-Gate History (Early to Mid Arc 2) Aile and Team Hunter as they were now called, started at Inaba, working on bounties trying to make a living, when that didnt work Subaru stayed back at the Hospital in Inaba while Aile and Trigger left to find bounties, Heading to Frontier Air Strip Aile dissapiered... never to be heard from again... Bio-Gate History (Arc 3) Aile Pictures Category:Character